Las pequeñas cosas
by Drik E. Zero
Summary: Percico Drabbles. A veces las cosas pequeñas son las mejores, he aquí varios ejemplos.
1. Ir lejos de casa

**Ir lejos de casa**

* * *

Nico no era exactamente una persona de viaje, es decir, él ama su hogar totalmente. Lleno de agua. Totalmente rodeado de agua. Venecia siempre sería su lugar favorito para vivir, sin embargo cuando él tenía diez años su padre se lo llevo a él, a su hermana y madre a vivir en los E.E.U.U

No se parecía en ningún aspecto a su antiguo hogar, tenía grandes calles y coches por todos lados, no había mucha agua para disfrutar tampoco. Nico no estaba feliz con esto, pero su hermana parecía emocionada por el nuevo continente. Ella siempre era feliz de conocer nuevas cosas, en cambio Nico prefirió quedarse con las cosas viejas, no era un fan de las nuevas cosas así como con las nuevas personas.

Después de un tiempo su madre murió y su padre parecía estar en crisis y bueno... ¿quién no lo estaría al perder a la persona que ama?

Nico estaba desbastado por decirlo poco, mientras Bianca fingía ser fuerte por su hermano. Bianca siendo la mayor de los hermanos, tiene ciertas responsabilidades y entre ellas se encuentra cuidar y proteger a su hermano, y sí bien ese no fue el caso, ella aún así lo consolaba diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que ella estaba en un lugar mejor.

Cuando Nico creció parecía ser la sombra de lo que fue en su niñez. Su ropa comenzó a ser negra, a veces sus camisas serían acompañadas por la caratula de una calavera o algún tipo de cruz hirviendo en sangre. Su cabello era desordenado y llegaba casi al cuello y al final del lóbulo de la oreja, no era tan largo, sin embargo. Había ojeras que se extendían oscuramente debajo de sus ojos. Un diminuto piercing en forma de aro vacilaba en la esquina derecha de su labio inferior, era pequeño porque a Nico no le gustan las cosas sobre exageradas.

Lo único que no había cambiado en Nico di Angelo era el uso de su chaqueta de aviador, su favorita de todos los tiempos.

Era una persona solitaria, con sólo dos amigos en toda la escuela secundaría, y aunque ya iba en su último año no tenía más que sólo a Hazel y Jason. Las dos únicas personas que no tenían problemas con que fuera gay, oh, sí, él es gay... gran cosa.

Nico nunca había tenido un enamoramiento, ni siquiera por una humilde cantidad de tiempo. A veces se encontraría errando con la idea de cómo se sentiría que alguien lo abrace por detrás o que alguien lo bese, pero no duraría mucho porque casi de inmediato empujaba esos pensamientos, la sola idea lo avergonzaba de sí mismo y le aterraba ilusionarse con algo que no pasaría nunca.

Bianca era una gran estudiante, al igual que Nico, pero ella ya se había conseguido un novio, le platicaba a Nico lo maravilloso que era. En ocasiones hacía menciones de que Nico debería considerar tener uno también, en ese momento no pudo creer que en verdad estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez sería una buena idea, pero cuando vio el sufrimiento de Bianca cuando su relación terminó, él desistió de la idea casi tan rápido como la consideró.

Tenía miedo de sufrir tan desgarradoramente como le pasó a Bianca, eso definitivamente no le iba a pasar, él definitivamente nunca iba a enamorarse de nadie.

Un día después de la escuela su padre no fue a recogerlo como de costumbre, por lo que no tuvo otro remedio que tomar un autobús que lo dejaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa. Se puso los auriculares y subió su música a todo volumen, él ocupó un lugar junto a la ventana de atrás, era el mejor lugar para distraerse después de un día arduo en la escuela.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo en espera de que el semáforo le indique que avance, Nico miró despreocupadamente hacía afuera. Su atención se centró en una casa de color blanco con el tejado totalmente azul, un patio mediano donde se encontraba un muchacho tendiendo la ropa, su cara no se apreciaba debido a que la ropa que colgaba en los tendederos cubría dos cuartos de su cuerpo, pero cuando el autobús avanzó Nico abrió los ojos como platos al mirar lo guapo que era el muchacho. Sus ojos marrones se cruzaron sólo unos segundos con los verdes del otro chico y eso bastó para hacerle saber que probablemente estaba jodido.

Después de ese día las cosas siguieron con normalidad, no había vuelto a ver a aquel hombre y sinceramente no esperaba hacerlo. Nico gracias a esto estaba a salvo de muchas cosas según él, y sí, se puso a enumerar los pros y los contras de conocerlo. Por supuesto había más contras que nada, porque una vez más: se trata de Nico di Angelo.

Él no hablo de eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Hazel o Jason, no valía la pena. Ese muchacho era como cualquier otro, y además una persona a la que jamás volverá a ver en la vida, al igual que otro peatón en la calle.

Sin embargo él sabía que en el fondo que no era "otro peatón", si lo fuera dejaría de pasarse tardes enteras pensando en su rostro o desordenándose el cabello en señal de frustración. No iba admitir nada.

* * *

Su padre faltaría a recogerlo el jueves y se vería obligado a tomar de nuevo al autobús. Nico fingió que no estaba emocionado.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo en la misma calle no había nadie, el pecho involuntariamente se le encogió y la decepción se aflora en él como veneno. No se supone que pase así, no se supone que debe sentirse así; pero lo hace.

Ese mismo día sus ánimos se fueron hasta el suelo, no podía creer el estado tan deplorable en el que estaba metido. Ese día no tenía ganas de ir a su casa por lo que bajó del autobús y se dedico a vagar por ahí hasta que encontró un buen parque donde quedarse a mirar el movimiento dramático de las nubes.

Pensó que o su vida era un chiste o era demasiado irónica, pero luego estuvo de acuerdo en que tal vez eran las dos cosas.

Nico ni se dio cuenta cuando oscureció y tampoco se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a su lado en la banca, por supuesto hasta que escuchó un ligero tarareo de una canción que desconocía. Nico movió al lado su cabeza lentamente para ver de quién se trataba. En ese momento las piernas flaquearon y sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Hola" Dijo el muchacho vestido exageradamente de azul.

'Mierda' se repitió Nico una y otra vez mentalmente.

* * *

**Dios, me divertí escribiendo esto como no tienes idea. Yo personalmente soy amante de los textos pequeños pero con mucho significado, aunque por lo general me gustan las historias extensas.**

**Esto es más bien lo irónica que puede llegar a ser la vida de Nico, pero de un modo bueno, ya que aquí en su mayoría Percy es el que pone la vida de Nico al revés. **

**Gracias por leer (: **

**Oh, sí, sus comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir. **


	2. La cena romántica

**La cena romántica**

* * *

Nico no lo puede creer aún. Él que creyó que conocía bien a Percy Jackson después de años, pero es obvio que no.

Eran las nueve de la mañana de un sábado y Percy lo estaba despertando de su sueño, era el colmo ¿cómo Percy era tan impredecible? pero nadie nunca dijo que tener a Percy como novio iba a ser fácil.

Percy mueve su hombro para que despertara, Nico decidió simplemente ignorarlo.

Él iba a pasar toda la mañana en la cama, no todos los días puede dormir así de bien, no todos los días no recibe algún texto de su padre para que lo ayude. Desde que su padre se compró ese estúpido celular no deja de joder el día de Nico una y otra vez. No, Nico no iba a dejar que Percy le quite horas preciosas de sueño.

El hijo de Poseidón tenía otras cosas en mente como de costumbre ¿desde cuándo algo sale como Nico quiere?

-Vamos, Nico- Replica Percy como un niño pequeño, que sería algo lindo si no fuera por el contexto de hoy.

El hijo de Hades quiere decirle que no pero es sólo haría que insista más porque sabría que está un poco despierto y no quiere eso en absoluto. Sigue adelante con hacerse el dormido.

No fue muy buena idea, después de todo cuando Percy recurrió a besarle el hombro descubierto.

Nico se queja al tiempo que Percy sonríe y prosigue con su labor.

-Percy, deja eso- El hijo de Poseidón lo ignora deliberadamente mientras comienza a hacer un moretón suave en su hombro izquierdo, su mano se desliza por la cintura de Nico y lo aprieta contra su cuerpo. Es en ese momento cuando Nico decide que es suficiente y se voltea para enfrentar a su novio. Él frunce el ceño y Percy sonríe más ampliamente. Antes de que pueda decir algo Percy se lanza con fuerza encima del hijo de Hades y lo besa largamente, bueno... Nico tiene sus debilidades.

-Te quiero- Le dice alejándose para que pueda susurrarle al oído. -Te amo, Nico- De pronto el aliento de Nico pesa. Él enrolla sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Percy y estira su cuello para besarlo en la mejilla y después atraer su boca para morder su labio inferior.

-También te amo, sesos de alga- De nuevo vuelven a los besos.

* * *

Nico está de pie en la cocina haciendo algo de comer para los dos y su mal humor había ido cuando Percy le confesó que quería una cena romántica con él. Algo tenía que haber valido su poco tiempo de sueño.

Nico cocina casi siempre descalzo en las mañanas, con sus boxers y una camisa que le queda muy grande porque es de Percy. Él usa delantal y trata de ignorar el hecho de que es de color azul y negro, él trata de pensar furtivamente que los colores no representan a Percy y a él.

Usualmente Percy se le acerca por detrás y lo abraza por la cintura, se inclina un poco para meter su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Nico, porque el hijo de Hades es como tres o cuatro pulgadas más bajo que él, no pasa nada Percy ama eso y además Nico es más joven que él por tres años, aunque el hijo de Poseidón duda en secreto que Nico vaya a crecer más que eso.

Cuando la tarde se asoma él y Percy van al Super mercado para comprar las cosas para su cena ¿esperaban algo como ir a un restaurante de super lujo o algo así?

Nico se divierte mirando a su novio tratando de elegir el vino que deben llevar o los tomates que deben usar para la ensalada, a Nico le da igual pero le gusta hacer esto.

Percy le pide a su novio que escoja el menú y Nico merodea por el lugar buscando algo rico.

Al final termina optando por pasta, como un buen italiano.

En el camino de regreso se toman de las manos y paran una que otra vez porque Percy quiere besarlo y no está dispuesto a esperar hasta llegar a casa, Nico rueda los ojos sabiendo internamente que él desea exactamente lo mismo, por lo que lo hacen.

El hijo de Poseidón ayuda a Nico a preparar la cena y consigue cargar la responsabilidad del espagueti en la estufa. Cuando el humo negro se propaga por la cocina Nico grita y mira con recelo a Percy por no apagarle a espagueti cuando terminó de cocinarse. El olor era horrendo.

Percy se disculpa una y otra vez. Termina acorralando a Nico en la barra mientras pide disculpas, su rostro está tan cerca, pero Nico es orgulloso y no lo va a besar ahora, ni aun cuando sus labios se ven tan resecos y pidiendo por la humedad de la boca del hijo de Hades, tampoco cuando se entre abren sus labios y su aliento huele a menta y sal, mucho menos cuando Percy ya lo está besando... Él no besará a Percy en otro momento y él mantendrá su orgullo en otro momento que no sea este. Él devuelve el beso de inmediato.

Su cena con nada más que una ensalada termina siendo un éxito.

* * *

**No sé cómo explicar lo mucho que me gustan estos dos juntos, aunque de todos mi escritura dice mucho de eso (: **

**Gracias por leer esto.**

**Oh, sí, los comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir.**


	3. Detrás de todo está aquello

**Detrás de todo está aquello**

* * *

La primera vez que Percy besó a Nico no fue exactamente algo muy romántico, pero fue la mejor sensación de toda su vida. Incluso disfrutó más los besos de Nico que los de Annabeth, no es porque sea rencoroso y tenga algo en contra de su ex novia, es todo lo contrario, Annabeth es su mejor amiga actualmente, y sus besos fueron buenos, pero besar a Nico di Angelo estaba en un nivel inimaginable.

Después de pasar todo un tormento para que al fin pudieran estar juntos, valía la pena y más, todo lo que Percy, sí, Percy tuvo que sufrir, que claro no era nada en comparación a los años tortuosos que Nico cruzó.

Congelar sus labios con los de Nico es como estar en casa, es como si nunca nada volviera a estar mal. Percy aún tiene problemas para describir lo maravilloso que es.

Annabeth es una amiga muy curiosa y a veces le pregunta cómo se siente, Percy, por supuesto le regala una sonrisa de bobo, que Annabeth sabe interpretar a la perfección, porque créeme si fuera otra persona pensaría que está briago.

Además de los besos están los abrazos, que en su mayoría son proporcionados por Percy, y otras por Nico. En su tiempo de calidad en la cama de cualquiera de sus cabinas (el lugar no es realmente importante), ellos disfrutan abrazarse el uno al otro, Nico casi siempre enreda su piernas con las del muchacho mayor, no se lo va a decir a su novio, pero a si se siente protegido y secretamente le encanta sentirse resguardado por Percy. Sentir el calor que emana de su pecho, escuchar la lenta respiración del hijo de Poseidón, lo contento que se ríe cuando Percy le hace arrumacos y le susurra intimo: "Te amo, Nico". Ama cada parte de esa frase, en especial la forma sensual y a la vez tierna en la que dice su nombre, es como lo mejor de lo mejor.

Es en momentos como ese que Nico puede dormir plenamente y donde concilia el sueño, los brazos de Percy hacen todo eso y más...

Al semidiós mayor le encanta como Nico es tan pequeño y se moldea a la perfección con su cuerpo, Nico dice que es molesto ser bajito, pero Percy no piensa así ni por un segundo. La estatura de Nico es perfecta, es fácil abrazarlo, cargarlo porque muchas veces Nico se queda dormido mientras miran un película, sobre todo porque Nico se pone de puntillas para darle un beso cuando Percy se va al trabajo o lo agarra de la pechera para hacer que Percy se incline hasta estar a su altura y entonces atacar sus labios.

En la cena Percy logra que Nico se siente en su regazo y lo abraza por la cintura mientras se platican cómo les fue en su día. Nico se estremece mientras Percy apoya su cabeza en su hombro y le habla al oído, y no solo para decir cosas del trabajo.

Como todas las parejas tienen peleas; peleas por cosas absurdas, de las que se terminan disculpando después de mucho tiempo intensivo y sofocante (2 horas), sin embargo, hay algunas que duran días y es difícil verse las caras ya que viven en el mismo departamento.

La más grande pelea que tuvieron hizo que ambos se separaran decidiendo que era mejor así, Percy no lo quería aceptar, no después de todo lo que vivieron juntos, no después de saber qué se siente hacer el amor con Nico, no había manera posible de que podría sentir lo mismo con alguien más, porque aunque suene a cliché, con la única persona que hizo y hará el amor es y será Nico. Puede que suene rudo o duro, como prefieran llamarlo, pero ni con Annabeth se sintió tan feliz, para él sólo fue sexo bueno, porque de verdad no era malo, pero nada se compara a cuando lo hacía con Nico.

Por otra parte Nico siempre es él más orgulloso y aunque sabe que su pelea por Bianca combinado con los celos por Annabeth (que es bastante estúpido de su parte) y los celos tontos de Percy por Jason (que es igualmente estúpido) no es para tanto, no puede ser sincero con Percy y hacer las paces.

Esa vez los dos mordieron más de lo que podían masticar.

Dos semanas intensivas de no hablar y ni siquiera mirarse Percy entra al departamento después de un día agotador de trabajo para descubrir que hay maletas no muy bien escondidas en el cuarto de baño.

Nico no se dio cuenta de que Percy las había notado y se mantuvo ocupado cocinando tal vez por última vez para Percy.

Los ojos de Percy se hincharon sin remedio, y el dolor que sentía en el pecho era indescriptible. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin problemas, es tonto que hasta ahora se da cuenta que es tiempo de desistir, el momento de desembocar todo lo que ha estado reprimiendo. Llora en silencio y cuida que sus jadeos lánguidos no sean escuchados. Esta es la cara vulnerable que no quiere que vea Nico.

En el instante en el que Percy sale del cuarto de baño, sus ojos están como si nada hubiera pasado, no hay rastro de llanto.

Nico le sirve a Percy la cena sin mirarlo a los ojos, Percy lo mira por un segundo y empieza a comer sin decir palabra.

El hijo de Hades es el primero en terminar su comida y se iba a retirar pero Percy sostiene con fuerza el torso de su brazo antes de que eso suceda, antes de que nunca vuelva a ver a Nico. El menor mira atento a los ojos de Percy que suplican sin palabras, que imploran sin brillo y Nico se odia.

No pierde tiempo en hablar y recurre de inmediato a besar la boca que tanto extrañaba, enrolla sus brazos en el cuello del otro y Percy empuja la cintura de Nico hacia su propio cuerpo. En poco tiempo Nico está sentado como usualmente en el regazo de Percy. Aunque el oxígeno se agota con facilidad ninguno de los dos abandona los labios del otro y Percy desea que sea así siempre.

"Te amo" Repite como diez veces.

"Te extrañé, Percy. Te amo más"

Las cosas de Nico volvieron a su lugar, y reconstruyeron poco a poco su relación.

No hay más desconfianza, no más celos (bueno... ambos se esfuerzan en este último).

Los años juntos pasaron como aire, y Percy consideraba rotundamente proponerle matrimonio a Nico lo más pronto posible. Aunque prácticamente parecían ya una pareja casada, él quería que Nico y todos lo sepan. No quería hacer algo extravagante, entre más íntimo sea el asunto mejor.

Sus mejores amigos estarían sin duda en la lista, sus padres de igual forma. Fue algo muy extraño cuando les dijeron a sus padres que eran novios, Nico era el más nervioso, temblaba con cada paso que daba a la casa de Percy, para que pudieran exponer sus sentimientos. La familia de Percy lo aceptó con facilidad y Sally le dijo a Nico que de alguna manera siempre los visualizó como más que amigos (por no decir primos). En toda la plática, Nico mantenía sus mejillas rosas mientras Percy lo tomaba de la mano y con la otra abrazaba su cintura, no importándole que sus padres estuvieran ahí, pero no se preocupen a sus padres tampoco les importaba verlos en esa posición siempre y cuando fueran felices.

El día que le dijeron a Poseidón y a Hades fue uno que nunca van a olvidar.

Hades puso su cara de Póker, Poseidón dio una carcajada redundante.

"Lo suponía" Dijo Hades.

"Bien hecho, hijo" Poseidón felicitó.

"Espero no te arrepientas, Perseo" Percy tembló ante la mención de su nombre, pero no dudó en asentir.

"Yo no lo haré. Nunca." Nico no podía para de mirar al suelo. Su cara ardía.

Un día mientras Nico estaba medio adormilado y Percy no podía dormir porque los pensamientos no paraban de caer como buches de agua mira a Nico y sonríe. El hijo de Hades se ve tan tranquilo con su cara pegada a su pecho.

De la nada pasa.

"Nico," Percy le habla suave al oído. Pronuncia su nombre con el corazón derramándose. ¿Por qué? Porque ama tanto a este pequeño hombre.

No hay respuesta. "Amor" Le dice aún más dulce.

Nico se remueve.

"¿Hmm?" No parece que esté consciente todavía.

"Nico ¿te casarías conmigo?" Le dice Percy. Sus dedos acarician en cuello de Nico sin dejar de sonreír.

"Sí" Contesta y Percy no puede estar más feliz. Saca de su abrigo una cajita de cuero negra que planeaba entregar a Nico con una comida romántica, pero no podía esperar más, es que comprendió en medio de su desvelo que no importa mucho la manera en que lo pida, si no la respuesta y que es con la persona que ama. No hace falta nada más y jamás pudo pedir una propuesta más perfecta.

Percy desliza el anillo de plata con decoraciones de obsidiana y un diamante negro en el dedo anular de su novio.

Nico se ríe entre dientes.

"¿Qué?" Percy le pregunta sonriente.

"¿Por qué en ese dedo Percy?" Percy lo abraza más fuerte y le besa la frente.

"He investigado un poco y ¿sabía qué ese es el dedo que tiene una vena que conecta al corazón? Y yo sé que tú corazón ya es mío pero de todas formas" Percy y Nico se carcajean con luz.

"Tú ego es grande, Jackson" Nico se estira en el colchón para regalarle a Percy su primer beso en los labios como una pareja comprometida. "Pero es cierto que es tuyo" Nico susurra más para sí mismo.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Nico no dice nada y niega con la cabeza.

Percy sube a Nico encima de su cuerpo y lo besa en la mejilla.

"¿Por favor?" De nuevo una negación por parte de Nico.

Percy lo besa con fuerza en los labios y se aparte casi nada cuando susurra.

"Vamos, Nico di Angelo" Es la hora de rendirse, el hijo de Hades lo sabe.

"Que ya es tuyo, Perseo Jackson" Y se besan de nuevo.

"El mío igual es tuyo, Rey fantasma" Una beso más se hace presente, pero está vez es uno largo y lento, debido a que no hay apuro, después de todo ya son una pareja comprometida.

Lo que pasó después es otra historia.

* * *

Unos cuantos años después, sentados y acurrucados juntos en el sofá, recuerdan la primera vez que se besaron:

Ocurrió unos cuantos meses después de que Annabeth rompió con Percy.

Nico se había convertido en una persona que veía diariamente, conversaban en la fogata, a la orilla de mar, en sus cabinas. Y pronto Percy se dio cuenta de que le gustaba el niño. Todo sobre él era sumamente interesante.

Era guapo, pero aún estaba muy traumado por tantas cosas que sucedieron en el pasado.

Percy quería borrar eso, quería verlo sonreír, o por lo menos que dejara de ocultar lo que siente, porque se necesita carecer de sentidos para no darse cuenta de que Nico sufre en silencio.

Hades mandó a Nico un encargo y no hace falta decir por qué no fue rechazado. Percy lo despidió, muriéndose de los nervios. No era un encargo cualquiera, era un peligroso y en su mayoría se podría decir que sanguinario.

Dos semanas después Nico llegó al campamento, a salvo, pero no ileso. Nico tuvo que quedarse cinco días en la casa grande para tratar sus heridas.

Percy lo visitaba dos veces al día y lo miraba dormir en las noches.

Una de estas noches Nico se soltó a llorar en sueños, a lo mejor causa de una pesadilla. Percy entró en pánico, no sabía qué hacer e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Besarlo.

Sus labios se rozaron primero con los de Nico, probando territorio ajeno para luego besarlo como se debe.

Nico abrió los ojos y Percy no se dio cuenta de eso.

Los sollozos cesaron, y pronto Nico devolvió el gesto. Percy a pesar de que se sorprendió por esto no paro de atacar.

Llegó el tiempo incómodo en el que Percy tendría que dar una explicación y pudo haber sido una más breve y maravillosa.

_"Me gustas"_ Esperó pacientemente la respuesta del otro. Que fue otro beso. De acuerdo esa era una mejor respuesta que la suya, Percy admitió mentalmente.

"¿Esto quiere decir que puedo decirte novio?" Percy le dice acostándose cerca de él. Acariciándole el cabello.

Las mejillas de Nico explotan con polvo rosado.

_"Idiota"_ Y se durmieron en los brazos del otro. Y por si no se dieron cuenta el "idiota" fue un sí.

* * *

**No puedo encontrar mejor forma de des estresarme después de un examen tedioso de física. **

**Me encantó como quedó… espero que a ustedes también. Voy a decir que al principio esto iba a ser cómo fue el primer beso de Percy y Nico, pero de repente las ideas empezaron a venir solas y terminé escribiendo esto y me gustó el resultado ¿o debería decir el producto? Mejor no, el examen me afectó jaja. **

**Gracias por leer****. **

_**Oh, sí, sus comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir.**_


End file.
